Wireless communication devices and wireless networks have proliferated in recent years. This has resulted in region having different electromagnetic spectrum profiles. For example, in some regions geographic as well as population conditions have resulted in relatively crowded local frequency spectra. Although both regulatory agencies (such as the FCC in the United States) and manufacturers have attempted to regulate and minimize such crowding, it has proven difficult to optimize and prevent interference across commercially relevant portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. In particular, electromagnetic interference, from both natural and man-made sources, is difficult to predict and to avoid. Unfortunately, electromagnetic interference causes significant problems for wireless devices and networks. Electromagnetic interference can arise from other communication devices even if those other devices use a different carrier frequency. For example, a cordless telephone using a first carrier frequency could generate electromagnetic interference that makes it difficult for a communication device using a second carrier frequency to maintain connection to a local area network (LAN). Electromagnetic interference might also arise from electronic devices other than communication devices (e.g., microwave ovens, etc.).
Determining the source of interference and/or preventing or avoiding it has proven difficult. Since electromagnetic interference can be highly local, and interference in the electromagnetic spectrum seen by some devices may not be seen by other devices even in the same network, it would be helpful to be able to monitor local interference at a wireless radio device, including at both ends of link in a network, such as at an access point (AP) and at an end device (e.g. a customer provided equipment, or CPE). In addition, since electromagnetic “traffic” and interference may vary greatly over time, it would be helpful to monitor continuously.
Further, the alignment of wireless radio devices, and particularly devices that are configured for directed (e.g., point-to-point) transmission may be of particular importance in enhancing the operation of these devices and of networks including them. Traditional alignment of a local wireless radio device (e.g., antenna) with another wireless radio device is a slow, and iterative process that is particular labor intensive when the two devices are separated by a substantial distance. Thus, it would be beneficial to provide devices and method (including alignment tools) for aligning such wireless radio devices.